Felices Weasley Navidades VIÑETAS Ron Weasley
by Tamara Weasley
Summary: Es Navidad en casa de los Weasley, y en estas fechas siempre pasa de todo.    Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a JK Rowling.
1. Chapter 1

**Cosas de niños**

La suave y esponjosa nieve deja embelesado a un niño pelirrojo que, apoyado en el quicio contempla sonriente por la ventana el blanco paisaje navideño. Los gnomos de su jardín, arrancando plantas y rompiendo lo que encuentran a su paso, no logran distraerlo de su cometido, pues está tan acostumbrado a ellos que no les presta atención.

Ver la nieve cayendo le resulta casi hipnótico…

- ¡Ronald Weasley!

El niño da un respingo y se golpea la cabeza con la pared; se estaba quedando dormido y el bramido de su madre que lo llama lo trajo de nuevo a la realidad.

- Estupendo – balbucea, con la mano en la cabeza como si aquel gesto fuera a calmar su dolor – A ver qué diablos he hecho ahora.

Baja las escaleras rápidamente, porque tardar demasiado puede marcar la diferencia entre recibir una colleja o no, y él prefiere que su cuello siga como está. Su madre, una mujer regordeta y pelirroja de ojos castaños, lo mira fijamente con los brazos en jarras; se aproxima el vendaval.

- ¡Te he dicho mil veces que no dejes los juguetes tirados por todas partes! ¿No te lo he dicho?

El pobre se extraña, pero ¡si él ha estado en la habitación todo el tiempo!

- Yo no he sido mamá, seguro que fue Ginny.

- Ya claro, tu hermana no juega con trenecitos que yo sepa. Quiero que subas esto y luego vuelvas a recoger todo, ¿entendido?

- ¿Pero no puedes recogerlo con magia? – abre mucho los ojos, y piensa: "Creo que me he pasado".

Le pone un montón de ropa doblada en el regazo con tanta furia que el muchacho se tambalea, y la pila es tan alta que apenas se le ve el rojizo cabello; a tientas sube las escaleras. Ya está harto de que su madre siempre le grite, y está casi convencido de que los gemelos andan detrás de aquello.

Cuando entra en su habitación se los encuentra tirados en sus camas, riendo como siempre que han hecho alguna fechoría. Ron tira sobre su cama la ropa, arrugando las sábanas, pero no le importa lo que pueda decir su madre después.

- ¡Habéis sido vosotros! – grita, rojo de rabia – Siempre lo mismo, ya me tenéis hasta las narices.

- Venga Ronnie no te pongas así – dice Fred con una sonrisita – En el fondo te estamos ayudando.

- Claro hermanito – sigue George, ante la cara de estupefacción de Ron – Si no te ponemos en estos aprietos, ¿cómo vas a afrontar las situaciones reales de la vida?

A Ron le tiembla la mandíbula, y los gemelos parecen darse cuenta, porque empiezan a reír a carcajadas y salen de la habitación, no sin antes revolverle el pelo a su hermano pequeño. El niño se sienta en su cama y suspira: sabe que aunque todo el día estén gastándole bromas, admira a sus hermanos y le gustaría ser como ellos, le encantaría que su madre en lugar de regañarlo se sintiera orgullosa de él.

Vuelve a mirar por la ventana: la nieve arrecia y cubre con un manto blanco hasta el último recodo. Suspira. Ya está deseando ir a Hogwarts, pero, ¿y si no lo ponen en Gryffindor como al resto de sus hermanos? Seguro que se reirían de él.

- ¡Ronald! ¿Quieres bajar ahora mismo?

Su madre le grita impaciente, y él, poniendo los ojos en blanco baja las escaleras. Se pregunta si llegará a ser algo en la vida, y mientras recoge el estropicio que sus hermanos han provocado, se dice que habrá que esperar.

Ginny se aproxima hacia él y le acerca una caja, y Ron sonríe; por lo visto aún hay alguien normal en esa casa. Los dos meten los juguetes en ella, suben de nuevo a la habitación de los chicos y guardan la caja en el armario.

- Yo vi cómo lo hacían - dice la niña avergonzada - Pero me dijeron que si decía algo me echarían un maleficio.

- Pero Ginny, se supone que no pueden hacer magia fuera del colegio - le explica él, comprensivo y sacando un tablero de ajedrez mágico - No pasa nada.

Y juegan hasta que la noche cubre La Madriguera con su oscuro manto.


	2. Chapter 2

**Feliz Navidad**

El día amanece gélido y la capa de nieve es tan gruesa que cuando Ron sale fuera para jugar un rato con ella le cubre casi hasta la cintura, y eso que es bastante alto para su edad. Es Navidad, pero el pequeño piensa que será la más triste porque no está Charlie y su madre lo pasa mal por ello.

Desiste de permanecer mucho rato fuera porque la nieve no le deja moverse, y los huesos se le congelan. Ginny parece querer salir pero él se lo impide; como hermano mayor suyo que es, debe velar por su seguridad, o eso piensa él al menos. ¿Y si se la traga la nieve? No gracias, ya tenía bastante con dos hermanos chinchones y una madre que le reñía a la mínima oportunidad.

Entra en casa con su hermana y oye cómo su madre lo llama desde el piso de arriba.

—¿Qué quiere ahora? —Murmura para sí. Sube las escaleras con pesadumbre y su madre ya lo espera con una caja de adornos navideños en brazos; se teme lo peor.

—Quiero que coloques esto en la cocina -le pide poniéndole la caja en el regazo. Ya sabe lo que le espera: colocar las cosas obviamente sin magia y seguramente sin la ayuda de sus hermanos.

—Está bien, pero ¿y ellos no me ayudan o qué? —Dice señalando por una ventana a Fred y George que se están tirando bolas de nieve y le hacen burla desde fuera.

—Ginny te ayudará. Ellos tendrán que hacer otro trabajito —Su madre señala un cubo, unas bayetas y una fregona, y Ron esboza una sonrisa de satisfacción: al menos su trabajo será más sucio. Literalmente.

El niño baja las escaleras y Ginny, que lo espera en la cocina, y él empiezan a adornar la casa como pueden. La niña se sube a una silla y pone cintas de colores por la pared y él mira con desagrado cada uno de aquellos adornos: le resulta tremendamente aburrido colocarlos a mano cuando su madre puede hacerlo con magia.

"¿Cómo pueden aguantar esto los muggles? —Piensa— Seguro que terminan todos locos".

Maldita costumbre de "enseñarles otras cosas", que si "hay otro mundo además del mágico"… y todo por culpa de su padre que siente adoración por los cachivaches muggles, y oye hablar de ellos a todas horas del día. En realidad le da igual para qué sirve un enchufe o el mecanismo de una "fatidora" o como quiera que se llame.

Tan concentrado está en poner cara de asco mirando las serpentinas que no se da cuenta que su hermana se ha caído de la silla y llora sonoramente. Su llanto lo trae de nuevo a la tierra; se apresura a levantarla del suelo antes de que su madre llegue a la cocina y el pobre reciba su ración diaria de gritos, pero ella se limita a coger a Ginny en brazos y consolarla, y Ron sigue colocando adornos, no vaya a ser que a su madre le vuelva la vena agresiva.

Las horas pasan lentamente. Después de la comida Ron sube a su cuarto en busca de sus juguetes; están tan desgastados y viejos que parece que se van a romper con sólo mirarlos, y aunque a él no le entusiasman es lo único que tiene. Los coge de un cajón y se da la vuelta para salir de la habitación, pero los gemelos se ponen en la puerta y se lo impiden.

—¿Dónde vas Ronnie? —Le pregunta Fred sonriendo. Ese tono no le gusta nada a Ron, no augura nada bueno.

—Voy a jugar abajo, ¿os importa? —Replica él entrecerrando los ojos y un poco exasperado.

—En absoluto pero… —empieza a decir George poniendo la misma voz que su gemelo— te teníamos una sorpresa.

—¿Ah sí? —Ron sonríe, expectante. Sus hermanos se lanzan miradas de complicidad que el pequeño no aprecia, y le conducen hasta el desván. Una vez allí, Fred se acerca a una pila de cajas de cartón viejas y de detrás saca algo que esconde detrás de su espalda mientras George mira a Ron e intenta contener la risa.

—Cierra los ojos hermanito, y estira la mano —Ron obedece y Fred le pone algo en la palma de la mano— Bien, ¡ábrelos!

Ron se queda quieto un momento y el pánico comienza a reflejarse en su rostro: una araña del tamaño de una bludger permanece quieta en su mano, negra y peluda. El pequeño lanza un grito y tira al arácnido al aire, sale corriendo de allí a lágrima viva y se encierra en su cuarto.

Está harto de ser el blanco de las burlas. ¿Por qué no se meten con Ginny? Seguramente porque él se lo toma mucho peor y eso les hace gracia a ese par de… los insultos que le salen no son todo lo fuertes que quisiera. Se enjuga las lágrimas, sentado en su cama, mientras los gritos de su madre resuenan por toda la casa, sin duda dirigidos a los gemelos.

—¡Menudo día de Navidad! —Solloza. Su madre abre la puerta y el fuerte olor del estofado que tanto le gusta entra en el cuarto: la cena está casi lista. Se limita a cogerlo de la mano y bajar con él las escaleras hacia la cocina sin decir una palabra, y Ron nota cómo el suave tacto de la mano de su madre lo calma.

Es la hora de cenar: aunque Charlie no está y su ausencia se nota, Bill ha venido a casa a pasar la noche. Acaba de entrar a trabajar en Gringotts y cuenta a toda la familia cómo es el día a día en el banco de los magos; Ron escucha sonriente y emocionado cada palabra de Bill.

Tras una agradable velada, su madre les da sus regalos navideños; Ron coge el suyo, es un paquete blandito y cree saber lo que es: un jersey marrón tejido a mano con una gran erre blanca en el medio. No es gran cosa, pero él sonríe; otro año más que se queda sin la escoba que pidió.

Y tras una hora escuchando "Un caldero de amor caliente e intenso" de Celestina Warbeck, como todas las navidades, y ver a su madre emocionarse y sacar un pañuelo del bolsillo, se van a la cama.


	3. Chapter 3

**El callejón Diagon**

Camina por un pasillo oscuro con sigilo, mientras sus pasos resuenan en la fría piedra. A medida que avanza la luz va llenando aquel lugar y mientras sus ojos se acostumbran a la luz se encuentra repentinamente en una gran sala, iluminada tan solo por unas cuantas velas y repleta de alumnos con sus túnicas. Un chico castaño se le acerca corriendo para decirle:

—Weasley enhorabuena, ¡estás en Slytherin!

Todos lo miran y se ríen, y él avergonzado y asustado sale de allí corriendo tan rápido como sus piernas le dejan, hasta caer en un negro agujero…

La niebla cubre por completo la colina donde descansa la Madriguera, y la nieve no cesa en su caída, a pesar de que parece que ya no queda más hueco para ella, pues absolutamente todo está cubierto. Lleva así varios días, y temen que el camino quede intransitable.

Ron se despierta sobresaltado y empapado en sudor; una pesadilla se le repite constantemente, y el chico teme que se vuelva realidad.

Mira hacia las camas de Fred y George: los gemelos duermen a pierna suelta y roncan sonoramente. Ron no quiere que sus hermanos se marchen, la casa no es lo mismo sin ellos y además, aunque siempre estén incordiándole estar con Ginny no es tan divertido.

Se levanta de la cama de un brinco, se pone rápidamente unos pantalones de pana que pertenecieron a Fred y su jersey de lana con una erre bordada y sale de la habitación. Acaba de recordar que hoy van a ir de compras al Callejón Diagon porque Percy necesita una pluma nueva y no sabe qué más cosas, y aunque seguramente tengan que comprarlas de segunda mano, a él le encanta mirar comercios, fantasear en la tienda de escobas y quedarse mirando a los animales largo rato.

—Buenos días cielo —. Le dice su madre cariñosamente besándole la mejilla. Su tazón de cereales ya está en la mesa, y el niño comienza a comer como loco; su hambre nunca descansa.

Los gemelos bajan aún desperezándose y los sigue Percy una adormilada Ginny. Terminado el desayuno, su madre los pone a todos en fila y les ordena coger un puñado de polvos flu. Ron obedece, coge un poco de la maceta vieja que ella le ofrece y se mete en la chimenea, se vuelve y grita con voz clara:

—¡Callejón Diagon!

E instantes después se encuentra de pie entre aquella marabunta, entre compradores y vendedores que circulan por el transitado callejón a toda prisa. Su familia pronto aparece junto a él, y avanzan en tropel por la calle; Ron se va parando a cada rato, contemplando los escaparates con la nariz pegada al cristal, y su padre le mete prisa constantemente.

—Me encantaría tener esa escoba papá —. Dice Ron señalando un nuevo modelo de la Barredora y albergando una pizca de esperanza.

Su padre se limita a sonreír tristemente, lo agarra del brazo y tira de él mientras el niño no deja de mirar anhelante esa escoba que nunca tendrá. Los gemelos, aprovechando un descuido de sus padres, se quedan atrás y van corriendo a Gambol & Japes para comprar sus ya acostumbrados artículos de broma, y Ron se dispone a seguirlos, pero un niño rubio y de ojos grises se interpone en su camino.

—¡Mira por dónde vas! —Le espeta sin siquiera mirarlo, y le da un empujón tan fuerte que el pelirrojo cae al suelo. Muerto de vergüenza porque la gente lo mira con curiosidad, su cara va adquiriendo el tono similar al de su pelo y mira con un odio creciente al niño que acaba de tirarlo, haciendo que un grueso libro de Flourish & Blotts salga de la librería y le pegue en la cara.

El niño cae hacia atrás y a Ron, alguien lo agarra de la túnica y lo arrastra para que la gente que ha ido a socorrer al pequeño no lo pise. Es su padre, que sabe perfectamente quién ha causado aquello y lo mira severo: pero sabe bien que cuando lleguen a casa le espera una buena reprimenda de parte de su madre.

Ella trae a los gemelos por las orejas mientras estos hacen muecas de dolor, y Percy y Ginny salen de la papelería. Se reúnen todos de nuevo y mediante la aparición conjunta llegan a su casa. Ron sabe la que se avecina.

—Hijo, deberías tener más cuidado —Se limita a decir su madre mirándolo con reproche. Ron está estupefacto: acaba de hacer que un libro le pegue a aquel niñato en la cara y su madre tan solo le dice aquello… ¡él que se esperaba una buena bronca, o quizá algún tirón de pelo!

—¡Es que no es culpa mía mamá! —Replica él. Tiene razón y su madre lo sabe, por eso se muestra tan comprensiva y le acaricia el pelo.

—Lo sabemos Ronald —Le dice su padre—. Solo espero que nadie se haya dado cuenta de que fuiste tú; no quiero tener más líos en el Ministerio.

Aquellas palabras taladran al pequeño: ¿y si despedían a su padre por su culpa? Su estómago se encoge con tan solo pensarlo y mirando al suelo pide perdón por lo que ha hecho, aunque escapara a su control.

—No pasa nada hijo —. Su padre sonríe y aquel gesto reconforta a Ron, cuyo nivel de responsabilidad desciende a un ritmo vertiginoso. Sus padres salen de la cocina y Fred se acerca a su hermano pequeño.

—Ronnie, eres un inútil —. Dice, poniendo los brazos en jarras al igual que hace su madre.

—Sí, nos has dejado en evidencia —. Afirma George imitando su mismo tono de voz cuando se enfada.

—Dejadlo, ya sabéis que no lo puede controlar —. Lo defiende Percy.

—Ya, pero sólo queríamos una excusa para atizarle —. Dice Fred pellizcando a Ron mientras este ahoga un grito. Definitivamente, no quería que sus hermanos se fueran.


	4. Chapter 4

**La colina**

El fin de año se aproxima, y los últimos días de diciembre auguran un gélido mes de enero. Conforme los días pasan se hacen cada vez más fríos, y Ron y sus hermanos apenas pueden salir de La Madriguera debido a la cantidad de hielo que se ha formado fuera.

Pero una tarde deciden aventurarse, y Fred, George, Ron y Ginny salen de casa enfundados en su ropa de abrigo ya bastante desgastada. Su madre advierte a los gemelos que tengan cuidado y que no pierdan a Ron y Ginny de vista, y eso enfada mucho a Ron.

—¡No soy un crío mamá! —Dice indignado. No le gusta que lo trate como tal, ya no es un niño al que tienen que cambiar los pañales, y sabe cuidarse de sí mismo.

—Cuando des muestras de lo contrario, te dejaré ir solo —. Se limitó a decir ella.

Ron suspira enfadado, pero no dice nada. Se dirigen, caminando a duras penas por la cantidad de nieve que ha caído a lo largo de la semana, hacia la colina desde la que se ve perfectamente el pueblecito de Ottery St. Catchpole.

Fred y George van delante enfrascados en una intensa conversación arrastrando un viejo y destartalado trineo de madera, y Ron y Ginny van detrás, el niño agarrando de la mano a su hermana fuertemente, por si se le escapa.

—No Fred, te digo que Harry Potter tiene que tener un inmenso poder. Si no, ¿cómo va a destruir a Quien tú sabes?

—Pero si es solo un niño George, seguro que tiene nuestra edad más o menos. No creo que tenga unos poderes sobrenaturales.

—¿Pues entonces cómo lo explicas? Yo creo que ni siquiera es humano, seguro que es una especie de criatura ancestral…

Ron ha perdido la cuenta de las veces que ha escuchado hablar en casa de Harry Potter. Lo llaman "el niño que sobrevivió" y a él le interesa conocerlo, ¡le encantaría! Así seguro que le relata la forma en que venció al mago tenebroso; siente un escalofrío, pero se dice que debe ser el acuciante frío que le hiela los huesos.

Por fin llegan a lo alto de la colina, exhaustos por aquella caminata, y se tiran en la nieve para descansar un poco, mirando al blanco y encapotado cielo. Le encanta compartir momentos con sus hermanos porque en esos momentos se da cuenta de que además de familia, son verdaderos amigos.

Cuando se quiere dar cuenta, los gemelos ya le están tirando bolas de nieve, y una le entra de lleno en la boca; escupe riéndose el agua solidificada, y la suave brisa invernal remueve el cabello que asoma por debajo de su gorro de lana heredado de Percy.

Demasiado ocupado en toser, no se da cuenta de que Fred está detrás y lo empuja hacia el trineo que George ha colocado estratégicamente delante de él, quedando boca abajo. Levanta la cabeza y nota cómo sus hermanos ya han lanzado el trozo de madera colina abajo, y lejos de divertirse Ron grita lleno de pánico: hay demasiada altura y lo peor, no sabe cómo caerá cuando llegue a su destino.

La velocidad es cada vez mayor, y oye a lo lejos cómo sus hermanos ríen y los gritos de Ginny que parece estar riñéndolos. Cuando llega al final cierra los ojos, como si ese gesto fuera a impedir que sediera de bruces contra el suelo; sale disparado del trineo pero lejos de impactar en la nieve se queda suspendido en el aire un momento y para su asombro, cae despacio.

Sin duda la magia ha vuelto a actuar para su consuelo y alivio. Ginny se aproxima hacia él corriendo, para comprobar que no se ha roto ningún miembro del cuerpo; él se incorpora, se palpa y comprueba que está vez Fred y George…pero no puede enfadarse con ellos, no cuando apenas quedan dos días para su partida y volverá a quedarse en La Madriguera, muerto de asco, con su padre enseñándoles a él y a su hermana trastos muggles que trae del trabajo y su madre retorciéndole la oreja.

Los gemelos bajan corriendo por la colina y con fingido interés, se preocupan por su estado.

—Oh hermanito, ¿te encuentras bien? —Pregunta George agachándose rápidamente.

—Nos temíamos lo peor —. Admite Fred seriamente y con una bien conseguida inquietud.

Pero Ron se levanta de repente, se separa de ellos y ante sus caras de estupefacción les dice:

—¡Sois imbéciles!

Y luego, se enzarzan en una guerra de bolas de nieve hasta caer exhaustos sobre el manto frío y blanco.


	5. Chapter 5

**El expreso de Hogwarts**

—Venga ¡arriba!

La intensa luz matutina penetra con fuerza por la ventana, y Ron se despierta a duras penas. Abre los ojos lentamente y con cuidado, como si aquel resplandor le quemara las retinas, se frota los ojos y se despereza.

Su madre ya ha entrado en la habitación como una estampida, despertando a los chicos y recogiendo la ropa sucia que hay tirada por el suelo. Los gemelos no han hecho siquiera amago de levantarse, y siguen durmiendo profundamente.

—¡Fred! ¡George! —Les grita su madre, fuera de sí— ¡Si no os dais prisa llegaremos tarde! ¡Y tenéis que preparar vuestros baúles!

Ron recuerda que ese día sus hermanos vuelven a Hogwarts, y eso significa que irían a King's Cross. ¡Con lo que a él le gustaba ver aquel tren! Se incorpora rápidamente y se viste, esperando con ansia la hora de irse, mientras que Fred retira sus sábanas lentamente y se despereza, y George se revuelve el cabello, para disgusto de su madre que vuelve a peinárselo.

- Mamá, - dice George cansinamente - me agotas.

Ron baja corriendo las escaleras y se sienta en la mesa junto a su hermana Ginny, que ya está desayunando. Su padre lo mira sonriente: sabe lo mucho que su hijo pequeño disfruta con sólo admirar la locomotora que lleva a los alumnos a Hogwarts, con la cantidad de magos corriendo de un lado a otro del andén y despidiéndose de sus hijos.

Ron mira fijamente sus cereales: su corazón late con violencia porque desea tanto ir al colegio que no se conforma con contemplar sus hermanos mientras se marchan, año tras año. Comienza a desayunar cuando los gemelos se sientan, uno a cada lado del pequeño, y le dan collejas de vez en cuando, provocando que Ron se ponga rojo de furia y reviente el cristal de la ventana de la cocina: no puede controlar su magia y eso le frustra.

- Ya basta vosotros dos - dice su padre rápidamente mirando a su madre de reojo con la varita levantada, que ya tiene la mano en alto y con un movimiento el cristal se recompone de nuevo.

Ese es el día a día en su casa, y a él le gusta aunque siempre salga perdiendo.

Termina su desayuno rápidamente y con tanto énfasis que se atraganta, y su hermana le da unas palmadas en la espalda, con lo que consigue escupir unos cuantos cereales. Fred y George lo miran con asco y le tiran migas de pan al tiempo que ríen a carcajada limpia.

Cuando todos han terminado y se han puesto sus capas, salen fuera. Su padre arranca el Ford Anglia azul, encantado para que dentro haya mucho más espacio y todos quepan más cómodamente, y Fred, George y Percy meten sus baúles en el maletero. Entran todos en el coche y se elevan, dejando tras de sí a La Madriguera y a los pequeños gnomos de jardín destrozando las petunias de su madre.

El viaje a Londres se le hace muy corto; en lo que le parecen apenas unos minutos ya están en la estación de tren y dejan aparcado el coche. Sus hermanos mayores arrastran sus carritos y él va detrás con sus padres y su hermana, mientras los muggles los miran curiosos.

La respiración de Ron comienza a agitarse por la emoción contenida. Tras cerciorarse de que ningún muggle mira, van atravesando la pared de ladrillo como si nada, y él y su padre la cruzan en último lugar; está muy nervioso y su padre lo nota, porque le pone una mano en el hombro antes de darse de bruces contra el ladrillo e intenta calmarlo.

—Dentro de poco te toca a ti —. Le dice sonriendo, y el niño le devuelve la sonrisa.

Lo agarra de la mano y pasan por la pared. Ron mira a su derecha: ahí está, aquella roja y brillante locomotora que tanto le fascina. Se queda embelesado mirando el vapor salir de sus chimeneas, pero su padre tira de él con fuerza, pues Ron no parece querer moverse, él estaría allí todo el tiempo del mundo…

—Bueno, ¿tenéis todas vuestras cosas? —Decía su madre a gritos a los gemelos y a Percy, que parecían querer irse de allí por no aguantar aquel espectáculo.

—Mamá, lo llevamos todo, no te preocupes —Dice Percy intentando que bajara la voz. La gente empezaba a mirarlos y algunos se reían por lo bajo, y a Ron se le ponen las orejas rojas y mira al suelo mientras le da una patada a una piedra que sale despedida y le da a un niño en el tobillo.

Su madre se despide de sus hijos mayores, dándoles efusivos abrazos y besos, y su padre los abraza deseándoles buen viaje. Ginny también se acerca y besa a sus hermanos pero Ron continúa mirando al suelo. Fred se acerca a él.

—¿Qué pasa hermanito? ¿No te despides de nosotros? —Le dice con una sonrisa. Ron levanta la mirada: está un poco triste por la partida de Fred, George y Percy, porque además sabe que tardarán meses en volver… Pero abraza a su hermano y al separarse, éste le pellizca el brazo; Ron exclama de dolor pero se ríe.

Percy y George también lo abrazan; el primero le dice que sea obediente y se porte bien, y el segundo le da otro pellizco de recuerdo. Los chicos suben al tren bajo la atenta mirada de Ron, que observa con congoja cómo no paran de entrar alumnos a la locomotora y a sus padres despidiéndose de ellos con la mano.

El expreso de Hogwarts inicia su marcha, y Ron lo contempla hasta que se pierde de vsita, deseando ser él quien esté dentro sacando la cabeza por la ventana y gritando emocionado. Pero se limita a suspirar y a decir a sus hermanos adiós con la mano; sabe que volverán pronto.


End file.
